Únos a smrt
by Katz 007
Summary: Dluhy se mají platit.. ale ne vždy jsou splaceny vyhovujícím způsobem.
1. Únos Sebastiana

„Chci s ním mluvit, hned!" řekl Jim naštvaně.

„Nejdřív splň moje požadavky a já ho pustím."

„Nic ti nedám! Pusť ho nebo zemřeš." křikl Jim s jistotou v hlase.

Muž se hlasitě zasmál. „Nejspíš zapomínáš, že tvého lovce mám já." odmlčel se, a pak dodal „Do dvaceti čtyř hodin převeď peníze na účet, jinak si hledej novýho lovce." řekl muž a zavěsil.

O dvě hodiny dříve

„Budete si přát?" zeptal se Jima uvaděč v restauraci.

„Ano. Mám zde rezervaci na jméno Smith." řekl Jim a rozhlédl se po restauraci.

Uvaděč hledal jméno v knize, pak pokynul Jimovi, aby ho následoval.

„Číšník vás hned obslouží."

„Děkuji." řekl Jim a sundal si sako, které přehodil přes opěradlo židle a posadil se.

V restauraci nebylo moc hostů, to Jimovi vyhovovalo. Přestože venku mrzlo, uvnitř bylo příjemné teplo.

„Dobrý večer, máte vybráno?" zeptal se číšník.

„Jen skotskou s ledem, prosím."

Číšník přikývl, zapsal si objednávku a odešel.

Jim pozoroval dřevěné kukačky zavěšené na zdi.

Po hodině seděl stále sám. Přestal netrpělivě sledovat hodiny, věděl, že Sebastian už nepříjde. Objednal si další skotskou. Vypil jich hodně, ale aby se motal a nedokázal sám chodit, to nestačilo.

„Zaplatím." řekl suše Jim, když mu číšník donesl objednané pití. Napil se a zaplatil. Chvíli si hrál se skleničkou, pak dopil zbytek skotské, oblékl si sako a odešel.

Domů přišel po půl desáté. Aniž by rozsvítil, automaticky se vydal do ložnice. Cestou ale zakopl o cosi na podlaze a spadl na schody. Zvedl se a rozsvítil. Na podlaze před schodištěm ležel muž s nožem zabodnutým v krku.

Jim ucukl a projel jím strach. „Kurva." vyhrkl ze sebe a rozhlídl se.

„Sebastiane! Do prdele, Sebby! Kde sakra jsi?" křičel Jim a prohledával všechny pokoje v bytě. Sebastian nebyl k nalezení.

Malý stolek v obýváku byl rozbitý a všude se válely věci spadené z polic. Pod rozbitým sklem a dřevem z rozbitého stolku, uviděl Sebastianovu zbraň. Hrábl do hromádky střepů a vzal zbraň. Pořezal si ruce, ale bylo mu to jedno.

Se zbraní přistoupil k mrtvole u schodiště. „Tak kde je?" zeptal se ho. „Kam jste ho kurva odvlekli?!" zařval Jim a do mrtvoly vyprázdnil zásobník. Zhroutil se na podlahu a zabořil tvář do zkrvavených dlaní.

V tichu se ozval známý tón. Jim rychle vytáhl mobil z kapsy. Na displeji blikal nápis -Sebastian-. Jim hovor přijal. „Sebby, kde jsi?" vyhrkl ze sebe Jim.

Ozvalo se jen mumlání.

„Kdo je to?" zeptal se Jim nejistě.

Bylo ticho. „Už si mě asi nepamatuješ, Jamesi." ozval se muž na druhé straně.

Nebyl to Sebastianův hlas, ale Jimovi přišel povědomý.

„Kde je Sebastian?!" okřikl ho Jim.

„Tvůj lovec je tady se mnou." řekl muž. Chytl Sebastiana ze vlasy a škubl, tak silně, aby zaklonil hlavu. „Nevypadá špatně." dodal muž pobaveně.

„Kdo jsi?"

„Poslal jsi na mě tvýho lovce. Možná bych měl říct exlovce. No, zkrátka neuspěl. A teď nadešel čas na pomstu. Milion a tvůj nový lovec bude žít." oznámil muž.

„Chci s ním mluvit, hned!" řekl Jim naštvaně.

„Nejdřív splň moje požadavky a já ho pustím."

„Nic ti nedám! Pusť ho nebo zemřeš." křikl Jim s jistotou v hlase.

Muž se hlasitě zasmál. „Nejspíš zapomínáš, že tvého lovce mám já." odmlčel se, a pak dodal „Do dvaceti čtyř hodin převeď peníze na účet, jinak si hledej novýho lovce." řekl muž a zavěsil.

Jim nebyl schopen cokoliv udělat, jen klečel na podlaze a zíral do prázdna.

Mobil na podlaze zabrněl. Jim ho zvedl a otevřel zprávu. -Zítra tě kontaktuji ohledně převodu peněz.- ve zprávě bylo i číslo účtu.

Účet byl vytvořen na Kanárských ostrovech, tak hledat majitele byla jen ztráta času.

Jim hlasitě zařval a mrskl mobil do zdi, ten se při nárazu rozletěl na tři kusy.

Další den volal Jimovi muž, který stál za Sebastianovým únosem.

„Peníze jsem převedl, teď pusť Sebastiana." řekl Jim.

„Jen si to ověřím." řekl muž a nastalo ticho. „Vidím, že máš svého lovce v oblibě." řekl muž spokojeně.

„Pusť ho. Chci s ním mluvit."

„To bych mohl, ale moje pomsta by nebyla úpná, vzhledem k tomu, že mi tvůj lovec zabil toho mého." řekl muž s klidem.

„Cože! Poslal jsem ti ty podělaný prachy, tak splň svůj slib!" řekl Jim naštvaně.

„Jamesi, uklidni se. Dobře víš, že nemůžeš věřit někomu, kdo žádá vykupné. Při propuštění rukojmího by mohla být odhalena moje totožnost a to já nechci." řekl muž pobaveně. „Nicméně je to jedna z tvých hlavních praktik, pokud se nemýlím. Takže řekni sbohem, lovče." dodal.

V telefonu se ozvaly výstřely. Jim ztrnul, svěsil ruku a upustil mobil na podlahu.


	2. Nečekaný host

Sebastian seděl na židli se skloněnou hlavou. V hlavě měl zmatek, a když otevřel oči, bylo to ještě podivnější. Nikde nebyla žádná krev ani zbytky jeho mozku.

_Musí to bejt mizernej střelec, když nedokáže zabít někoho jednou kulkou natož dvěma._ Pomyslel si Sebastian.

„Kdo je tam?!" hulákal muž stojící za ním.

„Co to sakra meleš?" mumlal si pro sebe Sebastian.

„Ty drž hubu!" okřikl ho muž a přiložil Sebastianovi zbraň k hlavě. „Vylez nebo ho zabiju!" rozkřikl se muž znovu.

Sebastian zbystřil. _Pokud ho střelil muž za ním, hlaveň zbraně, kterou ucítil na zátylku, by nebyla chladná. To by vysvětlovalo, proč muž slyšel, co říkal. _Uvažoval Sebastian. Mírně natočil hlavu na stranu. Jen několik kroků od něj ležel na zemi jeden z únosců. Když se podíval na druhou stranu, uviděl druhého komplice ve stejné poloze – s dírou v hlavě. Sebastian pochopil, že on není majitelem dvou výstřelů, jak zprvu myslel.

Nastalo ticho a Sebastian cítil, jak tlak zbraně ztěžknul a nutil ho skolnit hlavu. Zhruba po minutě zazněl další výstřel a muž se skácel na podlahu.

Sebastian se pomalu napřímil a rozhlížel se za sebe, jak mu to jen poloha na židli dovolila. „Kdo jsi?" zeptal se a čekal na odpověď. Uslyšel jen spokojený povzdech a kroky směřující k němu.

„Vypadáš hrozně." řekl neznámý.

„Naser si." odbyl ho Sebastian. Když chtěl zaklonit hlavu, aby se podíval, kdo to je, neznámý mu v tom zabránil.

„Vím, že jsme se dlouho nevyděli, ale být hned tak hrubý? To tě matka neučila slušnému chování?"

Sebastian mlčel a snažil si uvolnit ruce, ale marně.

„Dobře tedy, vidím, že nemáš náladu na povídání, tak přejdu rovnou k věci. Nelíbí se mi, že jsi zhruba před pěti minutami usiloval o porušení dohody nebo raději smlouvy? No, vlastně je to jedno..."

„O čem to kurva meleš?" přerušil ho Sebastian.

Neznámý mu daroval pohlavek. „Mluv slušně, Sebastiane."

Sebastian zaťal pěsti, aby se uklidnil. „Co po mě chceš?"

„Dodržení naši smlouvy."

„Nejspíš je to pro tebe důležité," pousmál se. „.Ale já nemám tušení, o jaké smlouvě mluvíš a už vůbec, co v té údajné smlouvě stojí." řekl Sebastian.

Neznámý mu prohrábl vlasy. Sebastian se snažil vzpouzet, ale bylo to k ničemu. „Dovol, abych ti oživil paměť." řekl neznámy a slabě Sebastiana zatáhl za vlasy tak, aby zaklonil hlavu a viděl mu do tváře. „Jsem jediný, kdo tě může zabít, Sebastiane."


End file.
